


College Mechs, What Crimes Will They Commit?

by FrogInHat



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Am I projecting? More than any cinema., Aurora is Nastya's online girlfriend, Birthday Party, Chosen Siblings, Dorms, Families of Choice, I have conspiracy boards for this plot even though its mostly fluff, I've got 8 chapters already written, Jonny and Nastya are siblings because I say so, Lyfrassir Edda Joins the Mechanisms, Modern Era, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, TWs stated at the beginning of each chapter, Texting, The first couple of chapters are rough but I swear it gets better, There will be chatfic chapters in the future, Updated weekly, Violinspector in chapter 7, but like chosen, chatfic, slow burn violinspector
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogInHat/pseuds/FrogInHat
Summary: The title kinda says it all but in case you would like more info...So you know the Mechanisms, that's why you're here, well here's a fic about them in college written by someone who isn't nearly old enough to be in college. Also, I'm projecting. kind of a lot. This includes but is not limited to pining :(, a character with anxiety, a character who struggles with their gender identity, a character who feels pressure to be the smart one, and Toy Soldier.This fic is updated every week on Mondays so stick around, Trigger warnings are states at the beginning of every chapter, and feedback is always appreciated!
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville, Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi, Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TWs:  
> Mild Homophobic Comments directed towards a character for “The sake of debate”, Swearing, Joking about someone not existing  
> (Please tell me if I missed anything!)

“It’s not that I hate gay people, I don’t! I know lots of gay people and I totally support their decisions, I just don’t think we should be teaching children about it!”

Nastya took a deep breath. This “debate” had been going on for far too long, and she could feel Jonny beginning to boil from a few feet away. She quickly rearranged her thoughts into a coherent sentence and calmly replied.

“I’ve explained this before but somehow it hasn’t gotten through so let me say it again. Some children are LGBT. When you teach children about the differences between people in a way that doesn’t demonize them you are helping both the children who are LGBT and those who are not by making it a safer environment for children to learn and grow as people. People are less hateful when they are more informed.”

“Whatever.” The woman began to walk away muttering under her breath. 

Jonny threw an arm around her shoulders, he had been inching closer the whole time she was speaking.

“That,” He paused for emphasis, “was beautiful. I would have decked her, but you pretty much did the verbal equivalent.”

They discussed what to say next time on the way back to her dorm.

Nastya lived in a shitty place, but then again so did most college students. It was a two-bedroom, one of which was occupied by her and her excessive collection of things her girlfriend sent her, and the other by her roommate, and Jonny’s boyfriend Brian. And speaking of, into the room he walked.

“How was class?” Brian collapsed onto the couch, pushing Jonny out of the way to make room

“Nastya had a “debate” with a homophobe after class today. You Honestly should have been there, I was ready to fight her but Nastya, unfortunately being possessed with sense, only spoke to her and no crimes were committed.”

“Correction,” Brian said. “no crimes were committed beside the murders Nastya commits whenever she speaks to bigots.”

Jonny ended up sleeping over so they ordered pizza and watched a bad movie. About halfway through making hot chocolate, Nastya gets a call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, what are you up to?” Aurora’s voice comes over the phone, and Nastya feels her shoulders relax. She didn’t even know she was tense. 

“Just Making some hot chocolate, Jonny’s sleeping over. Is this why you called? I love you but if it’s not important can I call you back?”

That’s when the ice under Aurora’s voice cracks. “I’m going to be near your university to visit a relative next week!”

“What?!”

“That’s not even the best part! There’s going to be a whole week between when my visit with my uncle ends and when I have to fly back! -Oh! That reminds me! Can I stay with you for a week?”

“Of course you can! Oh my god, Aurora that’s amazing! Oh, wait a second I’ve got to ask Brian.” Nastya covered the phone with one hand and yelled towards the living room. “Brian, can Aurora stay with us for a week?”

“Only if we all get to meet her!” 

“He says yes!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs:   
> Joking about not thinking someone existed, swearing   
> (Please tell me if I missed anything!)

Today was the day. Nastya had been preparing for weeks and it was finally here. Aurora was coming to visit.

Nastya had known Aurora for almost two years, they had met in freshman year when Aurora was in town visiting a relative but because Aurora lives in the US they thought they couldn’t be together for the first year they knew each other, of course, they texted every day and called twice a week, it was inevitable for the two of them that they would fall in love. It wasn’t that the other Mechs didn’t know about the Aurora, they just didn’t believe she existed. They weren’t there when she was in town and always joked that she must have made her up. Brian believed her at least, as did TS, but the other, her brother include were convinced Nastya’s girlfriend was fake. Today she would prove them wrong by welcoming her wonderful girlfriend into her shitty dorm to meet her bastard friends.

It was a short trip from Aurora’s uncle’s house to their college so aurora took the train. Unfortunately, the nearest train station was around 20 minutes away. Too far to walk. She ended up getting a ride with Ashes, who was, even more unfortunately, the only Mech with a car. The whole drive there Nastya worried about nothing in particular. Well, that’s not exactly true. While it is impossible to mistake her for a rational person she did have a few worries she could put a name to, her friends. Nastya was the only one in the group with common sense. This was a fact. She might not be the only one with a brain cell (by her calculations Ivy and Brian hold half of one each,) but she was the only one with common sense. Her band of idiots was not going to ruin this for her.

Finally, they had arrived. The train station was huge and filled with people, Nastya scanned the crowd for Aurora, only vaguely processing the that she could see Ashes doing the same despite never having seen her before. At last Nastya’s eyes found her, short and beautiful, and blue-haired, and freckled, and smiling, and there, and  _ present.  _ In the flesh. All the worry Nastya had been carrying fell away and before she knew it she was holding Aurora in her arms for the first time, she was kissing her, and she was existing in the same room as her as if she had been doing it for years.

“Ashes O’Reilly, nice to meet you.” 

They finally let go of each other.

“Aurora.” They shake hands.

“To be honest, I wasn’t entirely sure you existed. You surely proved me wrong.”

The drive back to the dorm building was loud, Ashes cracking jokes about Aurora’s existence, and Aurora’s stories she had saved for when she arrived, and the incredibly loud buzzing in Nasya’s brain.

By the time they got back to the dorms, Brian had already invited Jonny over.

“You owe me five dollars.”

“Fuck off Brian.”

Nastya Walked over to where they were sitting and joined them on the couch gesturing for Aurora to do the same.

“Aurora, this is Jonny. You know, my brother. Jonny this is Aurora, my girlfriend who exists.”

Nasya closed the door feeling her shoulders relax as she turned to Aurora.

“Hi,”

“Hi,” Aurora smiled, soft and perfect.

“I’m so sorry about all that,” She sat down on her bed next to Aurora. “Jonny can be a little much sometimes, he doesn’t know how to let people leave, you saw how Brian practically had to drag him away.”

“It’s fine, I was sort of expecting something like this, of course, I would have loved to have more time with you today it was nice to meet your brother.”

“You are a saint,” She reached up to cup Aurora’s face with one of her hands “Let’s get some sleep, you’ll need it for what’s happening tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around!!! This fic updates weekly so >:)  
> I'm really sorry the writing quality in these first few chapters is so bad I've had this fic for a while but didn't want to post it until I had a good plan so I wouldn't abandon it, the quality and length gets better later on I swear!  
> Thank you for all of the kind comments you left! I love all of them and really appreciate you all even if I'm not good at responding to them so if you're thinking about leaving a comment, please do, it fuels me, it gives me power.  
> Have a great day!  
> -Frog It/They


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Talk of drinking, swearing, talk of hypothetical arson, one of the characters has fake social media accounts, and it’s implied its because their parents aren’t accepting, it’s implied that one of the characters doesn’t usually eat breakfast, food mention (Please tell me if I missed anything!)

Ashes started the day hoping to be drunk, standing in front of a burning building by the end of it. This was not an uncommon goal for Ashes to have, but today they had a reason for such a celebration, (two reasons actually) Nastya’s girlfriend was in town, and it was Ivy’s birthday

It was rare for two party-worthy events to happen simultaneously, but it was the best-case scenario, Ivy was not a person who cared a lot about being in the spotlight, and any unwanted attention could be diverted to Nastya and Aurora. Completely symbiotic

Ashes went through their morning routine like clockwork, even leaving time to eat breakfast. Tim was happy to finally be able to try out his recipe for mac and cheese breakfast pizza on someone willing. They all remember the last time Jonny was tricked into eating Tim’s food. Last on their list of things to do was check on Jonny. It was the most dangerous item in Ashes’ morning routine, partially because Jonny was kinda murder-y in the mornings and partially because Jonny didn’t technically live with them.

Their dorm had a no sleepover policy. If Jonny or Ashes were too loud and Jonny was found out… 

Carmilla would have a field day.

Slowly opening the door to Tim’s room, Ashes was prepared to tackle Jonny if necessary, instead, they found him awake and glaring at his phone screen, coffee in hand.

“What the fuck?”

Jonny looked up at them, his expression unchanged. “What?”

“Why the fuck are you awake?”

“It’s 8:30”

“Exactly” 

Jonny drains his mug and sighs “Don’t tell Nastya,” Oh no. “but I’m stalking Aurora’s social media.”

“Oh shit!” Ashes walk over to where Jonny’s sitting and leans over to peer at his phone. “What’d you find?”

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I mean she has pictures posted as far back as 2015, but she’s been using the same account forever and I can’t even find an ex! She even has her Tumblr linked in her bio like some kind of fucking psychopath! Her parents follow her!”

Ashes thought for a moment before coming to the obvious conclusion. “There’s no way that’s her real Tumblr.” They say clicking on the link. Sure enough, when it loads there are things posted. But Ashes, having lived in many different households, many of them strict, knows how to spot a decoy account. This one screams it.

The latest post on Aurora’s fake Tumblr is a textpost that says “heading to the UK to visit a few people, so excited!!” below that is a screenshot of a skype call, Nastya smiling sweetly but in a way that could be interpreted as platonic if you were a homophobic relative. Absolutely no way this was real. “She has to have another account”

“Yeah, how do we find it though, Sherlock?”

Ashes grabbed the phone out of Jonny’s hand, wracking their brain for any inside jokes that Aurora and Nastya brought up in the car. Then it hits them. Aaaand, “Found it.”

“What?!” Jonny snatches his phone back “how did you do that?!”

“I’m magic.”

And with that, they leave for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m really sorry I didn’t update this fic last week! I got locked out of my google account and a pretty weird chain of events happened after that. To compensate I’ll be updating twice this week, today and tomorrow so check back in for that.  
> I’m again really sorry about the length of these chapters and the writing quality, it gets better around chapter 6 I swear.  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the last few chapters, you all are so sweet and I’m sorry I’m not better at replying to them, I’m currently running on coffee made with hot chocolate in it and Ao3 comments so if you're thinking of leaving one please do, it gives me power >:)  
> Have a great day or else.  
> -Frog


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing (Please tell me if I missed anything!)  
> I Miss My Wife Tails = Nastya  
> Right Brian = Brian  
> Gun. = Tim  
> ARSON = Ashes  
> Vehicular Manslaughter = Jonny  
> Pelican = Raphaella  
> Worm??? = Ivy  
> Friend Shaped = Toy Soldier

Jonny watched Ashes leave the room, he was in awe but trying not to show it, Ashes has too much confidence as it is.

Scrolling through the treasure trove of things to mock his sister about, he finds a different picture that had caught his eye on the decoy account. In this version of the skype screenshot, Nastya is laughing at something, it's genuine. In the corner is Aurora, she’s the one who took the screenshot. Aurora loves her. It’s written all over her face. Maybe she’s not so bad.

The next few posts are less enlightening, less “digging to the core of who she is as a person” and more “so she reblogs Nastya’s worm on a string memes a lot, huh?” a lot of her posts are pictures of Nastya, and a lot of them are pretty mediocre shitposts.

In the end, Jonny takes a few screenshots and calls it a day, deciding to not spend all his free time internet stalking his sister’s girlfriend. Jonny opens up Discord, pulling up the chat with him, Brian, and Ashes, and sends the screenshots. Then he lies back on Tim’s bed and closes his eyes. Then his phone buzzes.

**I Miss My Wife, Tails:** Jonny

**I Miss My Wife, Tails:** Jonny where did you get this

**I Miss My Wife, Tails:** Where

Shit. Oh shit. Oh fuck.

He sent them to the wrong group chat.

**Vehicular Manslaughter:** Nastya I can explain…

This is the problem with having the same icon for two Discord servers.

**Gun:** Wait, what’s going on???

**ARSON:** Jonny found Aurora’s secret blog

**Vehicular Manslaughter:** DO NOT PIN THIS ALL ON ME ASHES

**Vehicular Manslaughter:** But Nastya your girlfriend is really sappy Jesus Christ!

**I Miss My Wife, Tails:** YOU CANNOT TALK TO ME ABOUT MY S.O. BEING SAPPY WHEN BRIAN WRITES YOU POETRY!

**Right Brain:** Hey don’t drag me into this

**Right Brain:** let’s just change the subject

**[Right Brian has kicked Worm??? from the chat]**

**Right Brian:** How is the setup for Ivy’s party going?

**Pelican:** It’s going good, Marius is bringing alcohol, Jonny is bringing a cake and Toy is helping me set up here.

**Right Brian:** Cool Everyone should be over at 9 right?

**Pelican:** Yep!

**[Right Brian has deleted 4 messages]**

**[Right Brian has added Worm??? To the chat]**


End file.
